The Sorcerer's Stone
by Anamaya
Summary: What would Harry's life have been like with his parents? How different would his personality be? Would his best friend still be Ron? My version of what would happen
1. The Family That Lived

Chapter 1 - The Family That Lived

"Oh, James, come quick! Harry just said his first word!" Lily, cried, looking down on her one year old baby. 

James hurried over to the crib and peered down onto a beautiful baby boy, who was waving his arms around wildly and saying, "Mama! Mama!"

Lily and James just stared down on their precious baby. As they let silence overcome them in their joyous moment, a small clanking noise could be heard downstairs.

James nodded at Lily, grabbed his wand, and headed toward the stairs. As he reached the head of the stairs, just outside little Harry's room, James was hit with a 'Stupefy' spell and fell to the floor. 

Lily cried out and flung her body protectively over Harry's. From the distress he could easily detect from his mother, Harry began to wail out violently.

Footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and through the babies doorway.

"No, kill me instead, please!" Lily screamed out, "Don't hurt my baby, please, I'm begging you!"

"Move aside, woman," a voice said from under the cloak.

Now shrieking like a tortured prisoner, Lily made one last attempt, "No! Please! Not my baby, take me instead!"

Surprisingly, the hooded figure just pushed Lily out of the way and raised his wand before little Harry.

Lily couldn't see what was happening, as she was thrown behind the cloaked intruder, so only his back was visible. But the man just stood there, holding his wand in the air, staring at the crying baby.

Lily took advantage of the villains reluctance and grabbed him from behind. Being stronger than she, Lily was easily thrown aside, this time knocking her out.

So now it was just a baby and a cloaked figure.

Harry was crying with so much emotion, his face was burgundy. Laughing menacingly, the villain raised his arm, a final attempt to destroy this one year old child.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. 

It all happened so fast. As the green light shot out of the hooded figure's wand, a white light formed a shield around Harry and countered the Unforgivable Curse.

*****

"Lily, James, now you must tell me everything that you remember," Dumbledore said. As soon as the attack was known, Albus Dumbledore went to the Potter's residence.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember anything," was the only response that could be pulled out of either of them.

About thirty feet away, Dumbledore and the Potters could hear the voices of approaching people. Emerging from the darkness were Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid. Sirius ran to Lily and James side and examined them with endless questions, but received no more information than Dumbledore had.

"The only thing we know is that it was You-Know-Who that attacked us. I don't know why he didn't try to kill Lily and I, though," James explained.

This puzzled the group, but mostly Dumbledore. From the same place that Sirius and Hagrid had just come from, they heard the voice of more approaching people.

"Ah, finally the Ministry of Magic has arrived," Dumbledore mumbled under his breath.

"Never on top o' things, they aren't!" complained Hagrid, "Ministry o' Magic, humph! They couldn't keep nothin' under there belts even if they tried."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Now, now Hagrid. They are doing everything that they can. Just give them some time and you may be surprised at what they can do."

"I don't think that would be necessary, Professor," Lily sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think You-Know-Who will be doing anything else. Ever. Just think about it. The most powerful and evil wizard of all time just comes to our house," Lily paused, trying to recollect everything that had happened. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "and does a _'Stupefy'_ spell on James! 'Stupefy'! Then he just knocks me out, using no magic to help him. When all is clear to attack Harry, which he clearly wanted to do more than he wanted to attack James or I, he doesn't! Well, at least I don't think he did. When we awake we find Harry nearly passed out, himself. And then he awakes, but has barely any energy to lift up his own arm! And, of course, he has this…this mark…on his forehead. I don't know what it means, but something in my gut just tells me that everything is going to be alright!"

With this, Dumbledore cleared his throat and gently replied, "To begin with, Mrs. Potter, you clearly remember more then you think. But unfortunately this doesn't help me much. Why Voldemort didn't destroy you, may remain a mystery forever. Though, I must agree with you, I do not think that we will be seeing anymore of Voldemort. I don't know why, but all of the clues just seem to point toward that result." Of course, when Dumbledore had said 'Voldemort' the whole audience had winced, slightly. 

"And the Minister of Magic is here at last," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to the newly arrived wizards. So drawn into Lily's recap of the attack of You-Know-Who, no one noticed them quietly enter the group. "Please, Minister, if you don't mind I would like to speak with you about these matters privately, do you mind?"

Dumbledore and the Minister walked away into the darkness. 

"I wonder what this scar means," James wondered aloud. 

Lily looked at James and added, "And how long he'll have it. I don't want to sound too naïve or anything, but this scar looks _awful!_"

The group burst out laughing. The small bit of happiness and laughter spread among these few people was just the beginning of a revived time when wizard's once knew that you didn't have to always run in fear. 

*****

"So you see, Minister, the Potters are the only family that has ever survived. Somehow they stumped Voldemort. They are the family that lived."

*****

A/N: Man, talk about a cheesy last line! I just had to do it though, cuz you know it was the last line of the first chapter of all the HP books. Well, sort of the same. I don't know how long this fic is going to last, but just a couple of nights ago, I was thinking about the wonderful HP series and I wondered what Harry's life would be like with his parents, so I decided to write a fic about it. Please R&R! Say anything! I really want to know what you think about it. Please!! 


	2. The Famous Harry Potter

A/N: Just to warn you, Harry is a bit…different…shall we say? Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! 

*****

Chapter 2 - The Famous Harry Potter

Ten years had passed since Lord Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared. Peace had once again fallen upon the wizarding world, all thanks to the famous Harry Potter.

It was early July when Harry received his letter.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful, James! Our little boy, going off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lily cried. "May be he will even be in Gryffindor!"

Harry was happy that he was going to Hogwarts. After all, it was the best wizarding school with an incredible headmaster, Dumbledore. 

Harry wanted to learn more magic. He knew he was powerful, but he never really did a spell that could prove it, again. This would be his chance to show the world his power in action.

…The famous Harry Potter… 

*****

As July, rolled along, Harry's eleventh birthday had arrived and his parents decided to take him to the zoo. 

"Uh, the zoo!" Harry whined. "I've only been there a million times."

"But the Muggles just remodeled it. It's supposed to have animals from all around the world, it should be fun!" Lily tried to reassure him.

After many sighs and complaints, Harry agreed to go with a bitter "Fine."

*****

When they were at the zoo, Harry secretly agreed with his mother. It actually _was_ fun with the new remodeling. 

"Hey, Harry! Let's go look at the reptiles," James suggested.

"Sure, whatever."

Upon entering the reptile house, Harry couldn't help but be amazed at what Muggles could do. The place was huge, with tanks bigger than Harry's room (A/N: The Potters are rich and have a really big house, and Harry's room is gigantic…)

Harry randomly picked a tank to go to. First he saw an Egyptian Cobra, which was sleeping; then a rattlesnake, which was sleeping; and next a Python, which was sleeping. Harry sighed, but continued to walk around the reptile house. When he came upon the Boa Constrictor, Harry stopped. He couldn't believe it, this snake was the biggest reptile he had ever seen.

He stared at the sleeping snake. A group of small kids walked up to the tank next to Harry. After only a few seconds they began to pound on the glass. Harry gave them a cold glare as they walked away.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to the snake.

__

"I get that all the time," the snake replied.

"I know," Harry continued, as if every boy could talk to a snake. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Harry? You couldn't be Harry Potter, could you? Oh my gosh, Mom! This is Harry Potter!" Before Harry could get a reply from the snake, another group of kids, and adults too, surrounded Harry. 

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Where's your scar?"

"Does it _really_ look like a lightning bolt?"  


"How did you defeat You-Know-Who?"

__

How unfortunate, Harry thought. He goes to a Muggle attraction and is still spotted by wizards. These wizards were so annoying. _Am I ever going to have a nice birthday?_

As Harry was attacked by even more questions, he final reached his limit. _I _HATE_ being the center of attention all the time! _he shouted out in his head. 

All of the sudden, there were several screams. The wizards turned around to see the Muggles yelling and running to the side of the hall. Harry looked over to where the Boa Constrictor's tank was and noticed the glass wasn't there. He saw the snake sliding over the railing and down the hall.

__

This is it! Harry thought as he escaped the mob of wizard's whose attention was still on the snake.

__

Man, did I do that? That was so cool, Harry thought as he went off to find his parents.

***** 

The day after his birthday, the Potters went to Diagon Alley, where Harry was once again attacked by his wizard fans. The Potters wanted to make there trip quick, so Harry went off to get his wand while his parent's went off to get his school books.

Upon entering Ollivander's, Harry was relieved to see that there was no one else in the store. He waited, rather impatiently, for Ollivander to come and sell him a wand. After several minutes, an old man emerged from the rows of cabinets packed with wands and hoarsely said, "Good afternoon."

Harry jumped, but quickly replied, "Hello."

Ollivander approached Harry and said, "Ah, yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it--it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew all this, it was just a waste of his time. Finally Ollivander got his measuring tape and it began measuring Harry. After a minute or so, the old man said, "That will do," and it crumpled on the floor near Harry's feet.

Ollivander grabbed a wand and gave it to Harry. Harry didn't know what to do, but as he began to raise his hand with the wand, it was quickly snatched out and the old man went back to the boxes of wands, muttering to himself. He scurried back over to Harry and gave him another wand, but before Harry could do anything, that too was snatched out of his hand. This went on several more times, when finally Ollivander paused. He slowly picked a box and mumbled, "I wonder…"

He went back to Harry, this time much more slower, and gave him the wand. Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework.

As Harry was paying for his wand, the old man was still mumbling, "Curious…how curious…" Harry perked up his courage and asked, "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mr. Potter, every one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather--only one. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar. The wand chooses the wizard remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things--terrible, oh yes--but great."

Harry just stared at Ollivander. He never really thought about how closely tied he and Voldemort were. _Whatever, this man must be going senile, _Harry thought. 

Lily and James entered the shop and informed Harry that they had bought all of his school supplies. Pushing the bit of information he was just told to the back of his head, the Potters exited Ollivander's store.

*****

On September 1st, Harry's parents took him to Platform 9 ¾. They arrived there very early, so he wouldn't be mobbed by other Hogwart students. Harry went to the very back of the bus and waited for what seemed like a lifetime.

When Harry could hear the voices of many students aboard the Hogwarts Express, he felt the train begin to move. After only a minute or so, the door to Harry's compartment slid open and a red-haired, freckle-faced boy emerged. _Great, this must be a Weasley,_ Harry thought.

"Can I sit here? All the other places are taken," the boy said.

"Sure whatever," Harry coldly replied. 

"Thanks," said the boy as he sat himself opposite Harry.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He had been up for a while, and thought he would rest before they arrived at Hogwart's castle. Just as he began to doze off, he heard a squeak. Harry jumped and opened his eyes to see the boy pulling a rat out of his bag that lied next to him. 

"Sorry. This is Scabbers, he's pretty pathetic. He doesn't do a thing I say," the boy quickly said.

Harry just waved his hand a closed his eyes again. Now he was well aware that the boy was looking at him, he could practically feel his eyes gazing on him. Harry opened his eyes, and the boy quickly looked out the window. This happened about five more times before Harry rudely asked, "What do you want?"

"I…uhh…I-I just wanted to know…if…umm…you know…if you were actually…umm…" the boy took a deep breath and continued, "_Harry Potter_."

"Oh, I should've guessed. Yeah, I'm him. I'm guessing you're a Weasley?"

The red-haired boy's face turned slightly scarlet. "Yeah, I am. My name is Ron."

With a tone of sarcasm, Harry replied, "Well, _Ron Weasley_, nice to meet you."

Before Ron could reply, the door slid open again and a bushy-haired girl entered. "Has anyone seen a toad, by any chance?" she asked while looking around. 

"No," the two boys coldly replied.

"Well, aren't we a happy bunch!" The girl sat next to Ron and continued, "Come on, cheer up a bit, you guys! So what are your names? Oh wait! Are you…Harry Potter?!"

Harry sighed again, "Yes, yes, I am."

"Holy Cricket! I've read all about you. And you are?" she asked turning to Ron.

"Ron, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger. I would stay back to chat, but I have to keep looking for that toad. Oh, by the way, you may want to change into your robes, the train will be arriving at the castle shortly."

As she left the compartment, Ron said, "I'm sorry I was staring before. It's just that--"

"Forget it," Harry said, looking out the window.

*****

A/N: Sorry Harry is so mean! I hate making him be such a stuck-up boy, but just wait! Everything will come together in the end… Please don't flame me too harshly. But please review!


	3. Friends in New Places

A/N: Wow…it has been two months since I last posted…sorry!!! Here's the next chappy! Also, I noticed that a lot of what I'm doing is following the movies. I'm gonna try to get more onto the book, I definitely will by the end.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Friends in New Places

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me, please, Firs' years!"

The Hogwarts Express had just arrived at the castle, and Harry was gazing in awe at his new home. He didn't think that the school would be this big. Lily and James told him all about the school, of course, but it was definitely something you needed to see to get the full effect from.

"Come on, Firs' years! You don' wanna get lef' behind, now do ya? Firs' years!" A large man was standing by the lake, swinging his lantern around aimlessly, and calling for all of the first years. Harry tore his eyes away from the castle and hurried off toward the giant man.

The lake was scattered with many two-person boats. Harry climbed into one, and as soon as he sat down, Ron followed him. Harry rolled his eyes and looked across the lake to the castle, once again.

When all of the boats were filled, the giant man crawled into a boat by himself and led the fleet toward the castle. As the boats passed through the veil of vines, Harry could hear "Wicked!" from Ron over on his right.

After the boats stopped and all of the first years scurried out of them and up the stairs to the castle, Harry just managed to shake Ron of his tail. Ron's persistence was extremely annoying to Harry.

The first years were led into the castle, and then into a small, empty room. There was a teacher standing in the front of the room, and when everyone was inside, she said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses."

The professor turned and left the room, leaving nothing but silence upon the first years. After a moment, worried murmurs began to spread throughout them. Harry new what the Sorting Ceremony was, his parents had told him. All you had to do was put a disgustingly, dirty hat on your head and let it search your mind to put you into a house.

Harry wasn't the only person that didn't seem to be worried. A blonde boy, followed by two other bulky ones, approached Harry, each of them wearing a smirk across their faces.

"So, it's true," the blonde said. "It's true that Harry Potter is really at Hogwarts this year. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. I saw you earlier, Potter, in the boats. I noticed you were sitting with a particular red-haired, freckle-faced boy. He must be a Weasley." As Draco said that, he shot a glare across the room toward Ron. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, now do you, Potter?"

Harry smiled, "No, I don't. To be honest with you, that persistent idiot wouldn't leave me alone. I was lucky enough to get him away from me once we reached the castle."

By this point, everyone in the room had their full attention on Harry and Draco. Ron blushed scarlet and began to look at his hand as if there was something really fascinating on it. Draco smiled back at Harry, "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, my whole family has been. Maybe you'll be in Slytherin, too, Potter?"

Before Harry could respond, Professor McGonagall returned and was ready to lead them into the Great Hall. Now following Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Harry entered the magnificent hall. He could hear the girl he met earlier on the train, Hermione, whispering about how the ceiling wasn't real, that it was bewitched to look like the sky. As she was explaining how she found that out in _Hogwarts, A History_, Malfoy shot her a dirty look and whispered in Harry's ear, "I heard she's a mudblood." Harry laughed weakly. Sure he thought that Hermione was annoying…but to call her a _mudblood…_

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and placed the Sorting Hat on top of a stool. Instantly the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin (At this, Draco gave a smug, little smirk)

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool with a long roll of parchment on it. She looked down at the parchment and called out, "Bones, Susan!"

A little girl near the front of the crowd walked onto the platform, sat on the stool, and placed the fringy hat on her head. After a moment, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

As Susan sat at the Hufflepuff table, Professor McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione!" After she was placed into Gryffindor, two Ravenclaws were sorted, and then "Malfoy, Draco!" was called.

Draco smiled at Harry and walked over to the stool. The hat had barely fallen on his head when it shouted "Slytherin!"

Another Hufflepuff was sorted before "Ron Weasley!" was called and placed into Gryffindor. Harry's stomach gave a funny twist. Both of his parents had been in Gryffindor, what if he was, too? What if he had to spend the next seven years with that Weasley?

Before his thoughts could expand anymore, "Potter, Harry!" was called, and was, of course, followed by eager murmurs and whispers. Harry slowly began to make his way toward the stool. He didn't know why, but his legs felt like lead and he was…_Nervous? Why am I nervous?_ he thought to himself.

Hands shaking slightly, Harry placed the hat on his head. Darkness filled his gaze and silence rung his ears as he sat there, waiting. Eventually, a small voice in his ear said, "Hmm, Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes--and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the sides of the stool, "Please Slytherin, please Slytherin!"

"Slytherin, eh? Are you sure?" asked the small voice, "Yes, Slytherin _could_ help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. But there's something here…your family has always been in Gryffindor, I see…"

"NOT GRYFFINDOR!" Harry shouted in his head.

The voice was silent for another moment before continuing, "I'm afraid Slytherin wouldn't help you, and it isn't where you are destined to be," Harry's heart sank dramatically, "No, definitely not for you. Time will show. Your mind knows all, boy, but you do not know your mind. I'm afraid that you will have to be in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stared in disbelief at the inside of the hat. "Time will show…" the voice whispered again. He ripped the hat off his head and threw it on the ground. All of the Gryffindors were yelling,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. _God, why did I have to be put into Gryffindor? '_Time will tell…'_ What's that supposed to mean? _Harry asked himself endlessly in his head.

When the sorting and the feast was over (which Harry didn't like at all, seeing as everyone was pestering him with questions) Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall. Harry was barely listening to his speech about the third-floor corridor being out of bounds when he looked over at the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. The puzzled look on Draco's face quickly changed to anger when he noticed that Harry was sitting next to a few Weasleys. Harry mouthed, "Wait for me" before turning back around, just in time for the school song.

Harry covered his face when everyone started to sing. _They sound so stupid! _Harry thought, laughing to himself. He wasn't the only one not singing, nearly the whole Slytherin table was huddled together, quivering with laughter.

After the feast was over, Harry stayed back, he would find the Gryffindor Tower on his own after he talked with Draco. Harry didn't have to wait long before he saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle approach him.

"What do you think your doing, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, the stupid hat was about to put me in Slytherin, then it noticed that my whole family had been in Gryffindor and it changed it's mind," Harry replied.

"What?" Draco was now getting very frustrated. "Don't play games, Potter. The hat is a 'Sorting Hat', not a 'Family Tree Hat.' You must've asked it to place you in Gryffindor."

Harry glared at Draco. "So, you think I want to be stuck with the Weasleys? And what about that annoying girl, you know, the one with bucked-teeth?"

"You mean the mudblood?" Draco said through a snigger.

Still glaring at Draco, but now even more enraged, Harry slowly responded, "Fine, believe what you want to believe," and turned to walk away.

When Harry was near the entrance door, he heard Draco call after him with a sharp, "Potter!"

Harry turned to see Draco wearing his usual smirk. "Listen, Potter. If you really didn't want to be in Gryffindor, then you'll have to prove it."

Harry's glare was so intense now. Nobody had ever talked to him as if they were his superior.

"What do you mean, _Malfoy_?"

Draco's smirk expanded, "When the time comes, Potter."

* * *

The Gryffindor Tower wasn't as easy to find as Harry had thought. He had been walking around for a half an hour so far. The events of that day were still running in his mind.

What did the Sorting Hat mean by _"Time will tell"_ and _"I'm afraid Slytherin wouldn't help you, and it isn't where you are destined to be?" _Harry knew that the Sorting Hat was always right, and that's what was nagging him. But, Draco's words were still fresh in his mind, too, _"The hat is a 'Sorting Hat', not a 'Family Tree Hat.' You must've asked it to place you in Gryffindor." _Harry thought, _Then again, that could just show how stupid Malfoy is._

"Harry?"

He turned around and, to his great misfortune, Hermione was the one standing there. Harry kept walking, but she caught up to him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for the common room," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well, you're pretty close. Why didn't you come up with the rest of the first years?"

"I was busy."

Hermione looked at him, "Well, I don't know what you would've done when you got there, you don't know the password!"

Harrys stomach turned. Why didn't he think of that? "Umm…do you know the password?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione responded, rather sharply.

Harry didn't like this girl. In fact, he couldn't stand her. Yet again, Draco's words were still ringing through his mind, _"I heard she's a mudblood."_

Harry looked at her, with a tone of sympathy in his eyes. She looked back at him and asked bitterly, "What?"

The sympathy soon turned to anger. He tried to play it out by saying, "I was just wondering why you weren't in the Common Room…"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching the books in her arms tighter, "I left some of my books in the Great Hall and I was given permission to get them."

Harry rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long seven years._


	4. To Be Friends With Draco

Chapter 4 - To Be Friends With Draco

Dear Mom and Dad,

The trip here was good, and the castle is great. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I don't have much time, I have to get to breakfast and then my first class. I'll write back soon.

Love, Harry

Harry folded the paper up and put it in his back pocket. He left the common room and headed toward the Owlery to send off his letter before breakfast. As he walked through the halls, whispers could be heard from the few people that he passed in the early morning. Quickening his pace, Harry finally reached the Owlery and was pleased to see that no one else was there.

There were hundreds of owls, perched on the many beams of the Owlery. Harry looked for his snowy white owl his parents gave him for his birthday. When he finally saw her, he shouted, "Hedwig!" and she flew down, landing gracefully on Harry's arm.

Harry smiled and pet Hedwig for several minutes before reaching in his back pocket and revealing his letter. He attached it to Hedwig's leg and whispered, "This is for my Mom and Dad, OK Hedwig?" Giving a soft hoot, the white owl spread her wings and took off through a window.

He turned to leave, but as soon as Harry opened the door to the Owlery, there were a dozen kids standing there, looking very anxious. Harry rolled his eyes and walked straight through them. As he was walking away, he could hear, "Did you see his scar? He really is Harry Potter!" and "Wicked, it's just like I thought it would be!"

Harry couldn't stand this. When he arrived at the Gryffindor table, he wolfed down his breakfast, and took off for his first class.

_

* * *

_

Dear Harry,

Sorry it took so long to reply, but we were working and, well, we didn't receive your letter until Thursday night.

Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor! Your father and I are so proud of you. How have your lessons been coming? Please write back soon. We miss you.

Love, Mom

Of course, Lily and James were always working. Sometimes Harry would go months without seeing either of his parents. After all, being an Auror was a very time consuming job. Harry always dreamed about being an Auror. Although, his dreams were very vague, seeing as his parents never told him much about any of their cases.

Harry looked at his schedule. He had double Potions with Snape. James had told Harry about the lifelong rival between himself and Severus. Once again, Harry was never told too many details on the subject, but he knew enough to dread going to the class.

Since the Potions lesson was in the dungeons, Harry left early to find his way to the class. To his surprise he was the first one there, even before Snape.

After Harry waited for ten minutes, the room gradually began to fill. People were staring at him and whispering. By the time Snape entered, the class was gathered around Harry, staring at him as if he were an animal at the zoo.

Smiling smugly to himself, Snape stood in front of the class and spoke in a barely audible whisper, "Please take your seats, everyone." All the while staring at Harry, the Potions professor took role, and, of course, stopped when he reached Harry's name.

"Harry Potter. Our new--_celebrity,_" Snape said with an evil smirk smeared across his face. Snape finished role call and left the room smothered with silence and intensity. Still speaking in a low voice, Snape began, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death---if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry rolled his eyes again. _This school is full of idiots, _he thought. At that same moment, Snape rounded onto Harry, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbled.

"_What_, Potter?" Snape asked, curling his upper lip.

Harry looked up into the deep, black eyes, "I don't know, sir."

"No, you don't. Let's try again, Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Staying calm, Harry ran his hands through his hair and coolly responded, "I don't know, _sir_."

The painful smile on Snape's face grew, "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

By the end of the lesson, Harry was bored to tears. Potions definitely was his least favorite subject, yes, even worse than History of Magic.

* * *

The next day, Harry was dissolving himself in a particularly interesting section of the Daily Prophet titled, "Gringott's Break-in Latest." Apparently someone had tried to steal an object from a vault which was cleared earlier that day, which was July 31st, Harry's birthday and the day he went to Diagon Alley.

Just as Harry was thinking about how cool it would have been if he had come across the attempting thief, he heard a cold, drawling voice from behind him. "Alright, Potter. Tonight's your chance. Challenge me to a Wizard's Duel to prove your disloyalty to Gryffindor."

Before Harry could respond, a group of 4th year girls arrived at the Gryffindor table, right near where Harry was. "I'll speak to you after flying lessons today, Potter," Draco said before turning toward the Slytherin table.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry headed toward the grounds for the flying lesson. Harry quickly found Draco and before any words could be spoken between them, Madam Hooch made her entrance.

"What are you waiting for?" she cried out. "Everyone, stand next to a broom. Come on, now! We don't have all day!"

As everyone stood next to a broom, Madam Hooch regained the attention of the class, "OK, now, everyone hold your right hand over your broom, and say 'UP'!"

Harry was one of the few to have his broom fly into his hand on the first try. Draco got his on the second or third 'UP!' and Harry was pleased to see that Hermione wasn't doing too great, her broom was just rolling over. Harry's eyes went down the line, and to his even greater pleasure, Ron was having difficulty, as well.

"Alright, class!" Madam Hooch began after everyone had their brooms in their hands. "Please mount your broom, and on the count of three I want you to push off the ground, hover slightly, then carefully come back down. Ready? OK! One, two, thr--Mr. Longbottom?"

The whole class turned to Neville. Out of nerves, he pushed off the ground and began to ascend toward the sky. Madam Hooch tried to grab him, but before she could, the broom shot straight into the air.

It all happened so quickly. In a matter of seconds, Neville was lying on the ground, clutching his wrist and crying in pain. Madam Hooch ran to him and carried him off to the hospital wing. As she was walking away she called out, "If any of you even think about getting on a broom, you will be out of Hogwarts before you can even say 'Quidditch'!"

Once Neville and Madam Hooch were out of earshot, Malfoy said to Harry, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

All the Slytherins, and Harry, burst into laughter. "Look!" Malfoy said, darting toward something in the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Many Gryffindors gasped, but Malfoy took no notice. "Want to play a game, Potter? Want to prove yourself?" Confused whispers could be heard. Harry nodded and Malfoy continued, "This is only the beginning, mind you. Alright, then. Get on your broom."

Without any hesitation, Harry mounted his broom. Draco, mounting his broom as well, and said, "Come on, follow me."

Draco shot into the air with Harry only feet behind him. There were several gasps, and a few screams, as Draco stopped in the air.

Harry knew if he got caught he would get expelled, but he didn't care. In fact, he _wanted_ to get expelled. _There's no way I can live with that Weasley and Granger, and all the other Gryffindors, for seven years,_ Harry thought in his head as Draco pulled the Remembrall out of his pocket.

Draco's usual smirk smeared across his face, once again, as he whispered, "Catch," and threw the Remembrall straight to the ground, with all the strength he had.

Instantly, Harry flew toward the ground. _Come on!_ he kept shouting in his head. _If only I had my broom back at home!_

He was getting close to the ground now, very close. Harry flattened his body against the broom and reached the Remembrall. In a fleeting moment, Harry caught it and pulled out of the dive, just feet above the ground. The Slytherins were giving cries of joy, and Draco joined them, landing gracefully next to his classmates.

"Potter!"

Harry turned around. His stomach gave an odd twist as he watched Professor McGonagall run over to where the class was. "Come with me, Potter. NOW!"

He gave one last look at Draco before he left and, to his surprise, Draco wasn't smirking. Regretfully, Harry followed McGonagall into the castle and through the halls until they reached the Charms classroom.

Sticking her head into the room, McGonagall said, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, but can I borrow Wood for a moment, please?"

Harry was now really confused. _Why did she bring me here, and who's Wood? _he asked himself.

A tall (A/N: and hot!!) boy walked out and greeted them with a puzzling look. "Harry, this is Oliver Wood," McGonagall said, now beaming. "Wood, this is your new Seeker."

* * *

"So, Potter, I heard that your now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What is it, the youngest in one hundred years?" Draco asked Harry.

When dinner just began in the Great Hall and Draco approached Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Harry smiled, "Funny, isn't it? Madam Hooch said she would expel anyone who got on a broom, but I get to play Quidditch."

Draco's mouth twitched slightly, and Harry could see jealously raging through his eyes. "Remember the Wizard's Duel tonight, Potter. Meet me in the trophy room at midnight."

He gave one last smirk before turning toward the Slytherin table. As Harry went back to his dinner, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were staring at him. "What?" Harry asked coolly.

Ron's ears turned red and he went back to his meal. Hermione, on the other hand, said, "I couldn't help but overhearing, Harry, and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be."

Harry smiled, "All the more reason for me to go."

* * *

At half past eleven, Harry crawled out of bed. The dorm was dark, very dark. Harry began to walk across the room, but he soon stubbed his toe on the corner of his trunk, and swore rather loudly.

Ron sat up. "What? Who's there?" he cried, looking around wildly. Harry continued to walk out of the dorm, but as soon as he closed the door, Ron came right behind him.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron cried out. "Where are you going?"

"I--er--I couldn't sleep. It's alright, Weasley, go back to sleep," Harry said as he began to descend the stairs.

As Harry reached the common room, he was greeted with a frowning Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, rather rudely.

"_I_ should be the one asking that. Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor? Do you _only_ care about yourself?" Hermione asked, with the same bitter tone that Harry had used.

Before Harry could respond, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He turned to see Ron wrapping his bath robe around his waist. Ron looked up at the both of them and said, "Well,

Harry, now since you woke me up, I can't go back to sleep. And what are you doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You two are like a broken record!" Harry and Ron looked confused, and before Ron could ask what a record was she continued, "Harry, just don't leave, _please_."

Ron's eyes grew wide as he remembered what he had heard earlier that day. He whispered, "The wizard's duel…"

Harry walked over to the portrait hole and pushed it open. Ron and Hermione were right behind him.

"Don't come with me!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron pushed the portrait shut and said, "I've always wanted to see a wizard's duel!"

"Fine, you're really going to go! All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so--" Hermione gave a gasp, as she turned to go back into the common room, but only saw the empty portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Now_ what am I going to do?" Hermione asked, clicking her tongue.

"Not my problem, I'm going to be late," Harry said, with Ron still on his heel.

"Don't leave without me!" cried Hermione as she ran to catch up with them.

As the three of them turned a corner, they saw a body curled up on the floor.

"Neville!" Hermione cried.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking. Neville woke up and noticed that the people who woke him from his slumber were leaving. "Hey! Whe--where are you going? Don't abandon me!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made there way safely to the trophy room to find Draco sitting on a desk with Crabbe and Goyle on each side.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco's usual smirk turned into disgust as he saw who Harry had brought with him.

"They wouldn't leave me alone and followed me here."

"Fine, we will do it with them here, then," Draco responded, his smirk smearing across his face once again. "I'm sure you know how to duel, Potter?"

"Of course I do," Harry said walking to the center of the room, wearing a smirk of his own. Draco walked to the center of the room, on the opposite side of Harry. "Alright, when Crabbe gives us the go, we can begin."

Harry nodded, but felt his stomach drop and his heart give a funny leap. _I don't know any spells for a duel! _Harry thought. _Well, if I defeated Voldemort, I can defeat Malfoy._

Crabbe chuckled as he walked over to a chair at the side of the room. "Ready?" he said in his deep, stupid voice, "Go!"

Draco was a lot quicker than Harry. In a blink of an eye, Draco shouted "_Locomotomortis_!" and Harry fell over, with both of his legs bound together.

"You really are a joke, Potter," Draco said, laughing, as he left the trophy room with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's face flushed red as Hermione ran over and countered the spell on him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled while getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hopefully this taught you a lesson. You know, you really are a selfish person. Anyway, you had to prove yourself to be friends with someone, that's not a real friendship," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

Harry had never felt so embarrassed. His stomach gave another twist, but this time it was from guilt.

Hermione continued, " If you ever need to sneak out of bed for--"

"Just shut up, will you?!" Harry snapped. Hermione fell quiet.

"Well, she does have a point--" Ron began.

"I don't need to hear it from you, either, Weasley!" Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He was made a complete fool in front of two of his least favorite people, not to mention Neville, and now he doesn't have any friends of any sort in the entire castle.

Harry's embarrassment was soon cut short as the four of them heard someone talk just outside the classroom. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner. I know I heard a spell be cast!" It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

In a fleeting moment, Harry turned and snuck out of the room. He could her the faint footsteps of Hermione, Ron, and Neville following him, but as long as they kept quiet--

"OUCH!" Neville had tripped and fallen into a suit of armor. Harry shouted, "You idiot!" before talking off down the corridor.

Harry had no idea where he was going. The castle was so dark, not to mention he never really knew his way around it in the first place. After he knew he was far away from the trophy room, he stopped and mumbled to himself, "I think I lost him."

He turned around, and to his disgust, saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville panting right behind him. The four of them just sat there for a moment, trying to regain their breath, when Peeves snuck up behind them.

"Ohh! Ickle-firsties out of bed. I should tell Filch, yes I should!" he laughed, bobbing up and down.

"No…Peeves!" Harry begged.

"Look! Little Potty on his knees begging!" Harry quickly got up. "Well, I guess I could…STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Harry swore loudly before taking off again. He reached the end of the corridor, having his heart sink just to find it was a dead end. The only thing keeping them from Filch now was the locked door…

"Oh, move _over_!" Hermione said, pushing Harry out of the way. "_Alohomora_!"

The door popped open. The four of them ran into the room and closed the door. Harry couldn't help but be impressed by Hermione's knowledge. He must have been showing it on his face because Hermione looked at him and bitterly asked, "_What_?"

Before Harry could round on to her and start up another argument, he felt Neville pulling at his sleeve and whimpering next to him.

"Now what's your problem, Longbottom?" asked Harry.

A low growl permeated throughout the room. Slowly, Harry turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. A large dog with three heads was waking up and hovering just above them. Harry groped for the doorknob--between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. They flew back down the corridor, not worrying about how much noise they were making. In no time at all, they were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout, pig snout!" Harry panted.

Safely back in the common room, Ron seemed to have his courage back. "Did you see that thing?

It was huge! What do they think they're doing, anyway, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

Harry stormed off toward the stairs, but stopped as he heard Hermione telling Ron, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Ron spat back. "I was too busy looking at its heads. In case you didn't notice, it had three!"

"No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Harry ran up the stairs, the events of the night still running through his head. Though, the duel with Draco was quickly pushed aside as he thought about what Hermione had said, _It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something._ Harry barely heard Neville and Ron creep into the boys dormitory as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 5 - New Feelings

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all very quiet. None of them could stop thinking about what they had seen. Harry's mind kept racing as he thought about what he would do the next time he saw Draco and what the three-headed dog was guarding. He knew Hogwarts was a safe place to hide something, his parents told him that after one of their cases where something was stolen from Dumbledore himself. It ended up being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they recovered the object, but Lily and James couldn't get over how they could've broken into anything at Hogwarts.

Still pondering over this, Harry began to write a letter to Lily and James.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Classes are going great. I'm really having a wonderful time.

Harry looked around him. He was having anything but a good time.

How's work coming along? Do you have any good cases? Well, I can't wait 'til Christmas when I'll see you.

Love,

Harry

He folded the letter slowly, trying to think of something more to say before he sent it off. In no time at all, the morning owl post arrived. Hedwig brought a long, thin package and dropped it near his plate. Harry grabbed the letter on top of the package and ripped it open.

Dear Harry,

Do NOT open this at the breakfast table. Inside is your Nimbus 2000 your mother and I got you before you left for school. Congratulations on making it on the team! I can't say how proud I am. Your mother is in a bit of a state, she doesn't think you received any punishment for breaking the rules. Don't listen to her…you did great! Have fun, and don't show off too much on your broom.

Love,

James

Harry was the happiest he had been since he arrived at Hogwarts. Quickly unfolding the letter for his parents, he wrote, P.S. _Thanks for sending me the broom. I can't wait until practice. _He folded it back up and tied it to Hedwig, still beaming.

* * *

Harry's hatred toward Hogwarts slowly began to dwindle. He figured it had to do with having Quidditch practice three times a week and actually being able to do magic in classes, seeing as they had already mastered the basics.

In Charms, they were going to learn how to make things fly. Harry was paired with Hermione, to his great disgust, and they were to levitate feathers.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry shouted.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione said. Harry snapped his head toward her, giving her a piercing gaze, and to his surprise, she didn't recoil. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa."

Still holding his gaze, Harry said, "You do it then, if you're so clever."

Hermione smiled and rolled up her sleeves. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather slowly began to rise toward the ceiling.

Harry threw down his wand and sat back in his chair. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, said, "Well done, well done! Look, everyone! Miss Granger's done it!"

By the end of class, Harry thought he could never hate Hogwarts more than he did now. Ron was running behind him and said, "Harry! I saw what happened. It's--"

"It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends," Harry said, finishing the sentence for Ron, "She's a bloody nightmare, honestly!"

At that same moment, someone bumped into Harry, causing him to drop most of his books. He looked up to see who it was as he saw Hermione running turning round a corner, and she was in tears. Harry finished picking up his books and stood up.

"I think she heard you," Ron said.

"I don't care," Harry snapped as he stormed off toward his next class.

* * *

A knot grew in Harry's stomach as the day progressed and he didn't see Hermione in any of the classes. When he was on his way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, he heard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione had been in the girls bathroom all day, crying. A rush of guilt fled through Harry as he made his way into the Great Hall. The Halloween decorations pushed all guilty thoughts out of Harry's mind, and he was quickly indulged in the feast. He didn't think of the absence of Hermione, once, until he noticed that Ron, too, was missing. But that though was pushed out of his mind the instant more food appeared on the platters.

Just as Harry was helping himself to a baked potato, Professor Quirrell ran into the hall and shouted, "Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know…" and then slumped onto the ground like a pile of rags.

There was an uproar. Students being screaming and were desperate to leave the Great Hall, causing food to fly everywhere. After a short moment, Dumbledore bellowed, "SILENCE!" The room fell silent.

Dumbledore looked at each of the Prefects and mumbled, "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry fell back to the end of the line, he didn't like being so close with Gryffindors. _How could a Troll get in? They're supposed to be really stupid_, Harry thought.

"Where's Ron?" asked a panicked voice.

Harry looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and saw Fred and George looking around the crowd.

"He's probably just up near the front…yeah, don't worry, Fred," said George.

All at once, Harry remembered Hermione and that she wouldn't have known about the Troll. Slowing his pace to fall even farther back, Harry slipped away from the Gyrffindors and quickly headed toward the nearest girls bathroom he could think of.

Upon entering into a new hall, Harry saw a large troll walking in the distance. To his horror, he saw a figure standing right in the middle of the path the troll was walking in. _For Merlin's sake! _Harry shouted in his head, _Get out of there!_

Without thinking, he ran straight toward the person. By the time he got to the figure, it was too late. The troll had already seen the both of them and was walking in a slightly quicker pace with its' club raised. Without looking at the person standing to his left, he grabbed their arm and ran into the nearest door. To Harry's surprise, and slight embarrassment, he had run into the girls bathrooms.

Before Harry could let himself become flustered over such trivial things occurring at the moment, he heard a loud crunching noise. To his horror, Harry turned around to see the troll smashing the door down with its' giant club and walking stupidly into the room.

Harry ran into a stall, still dragging the mystery person. Only after he locked the door did Harry notice who he had just saved…

"_Weasley_?"

Ron's ears turned a slight shade of red. The awkward moment between them was interrupted with a shrill cry. Harry came to his senses and realized that he had found where Hermione was.

Harry pulled out his wand and flew open the door. What he saw made his heart sink. The troll stood towering over a pile wood with its' club raised, and in this pile of wood, laid an unconscious Hermione.

"NO!" Harry shouted, not thinking about what he could do to help. To his surprise, the troll turned around to face Harry, its' club still in the air. Harry stared into the thick eyes of the troll as a sensation he never felt before flooded over him. _Fear_.

All of Harry's confidence seemed to drain out of him. He stood rooted to the spot, transfixed at the troll now approaching him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a red blur dart across the room. He tore his eyes away from the hideous troll to find Ron throwing pieces of wood to the side, trying to free Hermione.

Ron threw one of the pieces a little too hard, hitting the troll upside the head and causing it to turn around and change its course. What now terrified Harry was that Ron didn't seem to notice.

"RON! Get Hermione out of there!" Harry shrieked.

He looked up startled, but upon seeing the troll, Ron quickly dragged Hermione from the pile and off to the side. The troll swung the club back and practically threw it and Ron and Hermione, missing them only by inches.

Harry's heart was now beating very fast. He had to do something. Two of his fellow schoolmates were being attacked by a troll with a giant club and were about to be squashed. _That's it…the club!_

Raising his wand and directing it toward the troll's club, Harry cleared his throat and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

To Harry's relief, the club levitated into the air, hovering over the troll for only a moment until he lowered his wand, causing the club to hit the top of the troll's head. It swayed for a few steps before falling face down on the ground before Ron and Hermione.

"Is it…_dead_?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out," Harry replied, heading toward where Ron and Hermione lay. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"You called me--" Ron started, but quickly regained himself as he said, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know about Hermione. I mean, we didn't exactly see what happened to her…you don't think she got hit by the club, do you?"

Harry's stomach twisted in a sickening, regretful way, "I hope not. In fact, I don't think so. She would be bleeding if she was actually hit, wouldn't she? Come on, we have to take her to the hospital wing."

Ron stood up, pulling Hermione with him. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione to help Ron carry her, but before they could leave the bathroom, they heard hurried footsteps. Harry swore loudly just before Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell.

Professor McGonagall's fierce gaze reached Harry's, making him quickly look down. "What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall asked, with cold fury in her voice. "Why weren't you in your dormitory? And what has happened to Miss Granger?" she added in a slightly softer tone.

"We don't know, Professor," Harry said, slowly looking up.

"Excuse me?"

Swallowing all of his pride, Harry looked back down and continued, "Well, you see Professor, I wanted to fight the troll. I--er--thought I could handle it. Ron and Hermione followed me here, and if it wasn't for them, I would be dead."

Professor McGonagall's eyes flickered, either from anger or mere shock. She tried to clear her throat but only just managed to spit out, "That still doesn't answer my question, Potter."

Harry gave a deep sigh before saying, "When I saw the troll I realized I wouldn't be able to handle it, so I fled. I managed to escape out of this bathroom, but Ron and Hermione were still stuck in here. I heard a scream so I came running back in, to find Hermione laying on the floor."

Professor McGonagall's head tilted sideways, considering what she was hearing. Turning toward Ron, she asked, "Then you saw what happened, Weasley?"

"I--er--she just--" Luckily Ron was cut short by a loud grunt from the troll, causing Quirrell to jump and give a little whimper. Only now did Harry look up. He looked at Snape, who was for some reason staying quiet the entire time. Harry noticed a deep gash across Snape's lower leg, but Snape quickly covered it, arousing Harry's curiosity even more.

"Well," Professor McGonagall continued, "Five points will be taken from Gyrffindor for your serious lack of judgement, Potter." She looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Weasley and Granger will receive five points for Gryffindor each. Now, take Miss Granger off to the hospital wing, Dumbledore will be informed of this."

Harry and Ron left, carrying Hermione, without saying a word. After they walked in silence for a few minutes, Harry spoke up, "So, er…Why weren't you in the dormitory, Ron?"

"Well, I went to go look for Hermione before the feast…I felt bad she was going to miss out on it. I got lost, though, but once I found out where I was…I saw the troll…and you know what happened then," Ron mumbled the last part.

Silence fell over them again, until Ron spoke up and asked, "Why were you looking for Hermione? I mean, that was what you were doing, isn't it?"

"I--er--well, she was upset from what I said, and I just felt bad…" Harry said, looking down at his feet. "I knew she wouldn't know about the troll being out, and if anything happened to her, then it would've been my fault."

"Oh, so you just didn't want to live with the guilt," Ron said bitterly.

Harry looked up in alarm, "No! No, that's not it! I would've obviously felt guilty, but anyone would've! I just--" He paused for a moment, trying to figure out why exactly he did what he did. "I don't know…I just went with my instincts."

"And why did you tell McGonagall it was your fault?" Ron asked, a nervous tone ringing in his voice.

"It was, wasn't it? I wasn't about to lie," Harry gave a little laugh, "Actually, I guess I did lie a bit. But you have nothing to complain about, so why do you want to know?"

Ron's ears turned red and he looked down, "I just thought that was really nice of you to do."

Harry smiled to Ron, who looked up and beamed as he saw that Harry wasn't going to get angry. "Well, here's the hospital wing. Let's not tell Madam Pomfrey the whole story, I don't feel like explaining things again," Harry said.

* * *

"Harry, do you know where my Charms notes are?" Ron asked, looking through a pile of papers on one of the tables in the common room. It was a Thursday morning and Ron and Harry were about to go down to breakfast when Ron remembered he had lost his notes.

"No," Harry said, tying the laces of his shoe.

"Well you better find them," said a voice from the other side of the room. Harry and Ron craned their necks around to find that the source of the voice was none other than Hermione.

Ron gaped and Harry gave a little "Hmph!" before returning to his shoes.

After the events with the cave troll, Harry couldn't bring himself to talk back to Ron. Though his persistence increased, Harry found that at times Ron was enjoyable to be around. As soon as Harry saw Hermione, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let the same thing happen with her.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ron asked, finally letting the shock settle in that Hermione was out of the hospital wing.

"I'd feel better if I knew I had someone's notes to copy off of. So," Hermione said, clicking her tongue impatiently, "Where are they?"

"You want to copy off my notes? Aren't you worried that they would be a bit…inaccurate?"

"It's better than Lavender Brown's. Now hurry up, I want to have them copied by breakfast."

"Glad to see you, too," Harry whispered under his breath, making the sarcasm undetected by Hermione.

Hermione looked up in shock. "Excuse me?" she said in a softer tone.

"I'm going to breakfast," Harry said, rather mechanically, as he walked out of the portrait hole.

"You think she'd at least be a little more friendly toward us," Ron said as he caught up to Harry walking through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, after all, we were the ones who saved her," Harry replied, taking a seat next to Neville. "Hey, George, can you pass the bacon?"

"So you did save me," said a sharp voice behind Harry. He turned around and saw a panting Hermione right behind him, she had clearly just run from the common room to catch up with them. _Dear Merlin_, Harry thought,_ She sure does have a freaky way of sneaking up on people._ "If you didn't point fun at me, then perhaps I wouldn't have needed rescuing, _mind you_."

She flopped down a few seats away from Harry and pulled out a bunch of crumpled notes.

"Are those mine?" Ron asked, peering over a stack of toast.

"You can have them back when I'm done."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and just settled with giving Harry a look of utmost mocking toward Hermione.

Harry smiled weakly. _It was my fault, there's no point in denying it_, he repeated to himself over and over. He looked over at Hermione, who had her face inches from the table and was writing furiously, with a feeling of slight pity and regret.


End file.
